Just Another Day
by keirorin
Summary: "And where was Cana Alberona in all of this? Obviously in the bar hall, downing on several dozens of booze barrels." On an ordinary day, Natsu picks a fight with Gray, and Levy will cheer on Gajeel. But Lucy getting drunk with Cana can lead to little secrets spilling? Of course Reedus will paint the whole scene. Rated T for mild language. A little bit of NaLu, RoWen & GraCana.


As usual, a rumble began in the central guild of Magnolia, Fairy Tail.

Cana sighed and watched as Gray used an ice crab's claw to pinch Natsu, who in return sent blasts up Gray's... well. Somewhere on the side of the fight, Elfman was spouting words about manliness, Juvia eyed Gray like a desperate predator and Freed and the Raijinshuu were following Laxus's every move with proud shouts of, _"As expected from Laxus!"_

Lisanna helped Kinana and Mira with the dishes while giggling at Wakaba, who was drawing on a passed-out Macao in front of embarrassed Romeo. Gajeel was happily cheering on Lily while he fought Erza with swords, and Jet and Droy seemed shocked to see Levy's dreamy face at the very Dragon Slayer. Wendy was hiding in some corner, trying her best to accustom to this lifestyle.

Just another day at Fairy Tail.

And where was Cana Alberona in all of this? Obviously in the bar hall, downing on several dozens of booze barrels. She looked up to see Lucy sit at the stool next to her.

"Yo, Luce," Cana greeted and proceeded to gulp barrels.

Lucy didn't look at Cana.

"Hey," the Celestial Spirit Mage responded, eyes downcast and face red.

"'Ey, what's up?" Cana peered down to get a glimpse of Lucy's face.

She shook her head, but kept her eyes from contacting with Cana's. "Mm-mm, it's nothing. Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"Tell me what's up _(hiccup)_, c'mon now. Tell _Auntie Alberona_."

"Really, it's nothing you should be concerned about. Continue drinking."

Lucy started to get up, but her emblem-tattooed hand was held with a tight grip by Cana. Even drunk, Cana was worthy of S-Class power. The Card Mage grinned in a _Resistance is Futile! _way.

For a split second, Lucy looked back at Cana, but turned away immediately with a stubborn face. "I'm not telling you anyway. I don't really care if you keep me here."

Cana laughed. "'Ey, Mira! Mug of beer over here for the lady. _(hiccup)_"

The waitress giggled and handed Lucy a mug. Drinking the alcohol, Lucy spoke. "A-anyway, can we change the subject?"

"Sure thing. Want a refill?"

"Oh, thanks."

Hand held high for Kinana to see, she called, "Kina! Three more mugs for Heartfilia."

Kinana gave a thumbs-up and handed them over.

"_Three_ mugs?" Lucy tilted her head. "Are you expecting someone else?"

"Nah... th'r all for you! Shit, I've never really seen you drink. I thought maybe a little booze is out of the _Princess's_ league?"

Lucy scoffed. "Hah? Is this a challenge I hear?"

"Maybe. Unless you can't handle twenty fuckin' mug-chugs?"

"T-Twenty...?!" Lucy swallowed the second beer.

"C'mon, Princess, we're in the strongest mage's guild in Fiore! Surely a Fairy Tail wizard like you can down a damn double digit amount of alcohol."

Her expression changed from shock to determination. "All right!"

* * *

Her eyes swirled from the income. The only time she'd drank more than that was when she realised it would take a hammered Heartfilia to run away from home.

"Number twenty! Hey-ho; Lucy's takin' after her big sis!" Cana celebrated her friend's success.

"Sis... ter? Hah... this was nothing... _(gulp)_" Lucy tried her best to act proud, even when wasted.

Cana laughed in all her pride. "Don't tell me you're drunk already? After _only_ twenty?"

"This is... nothing..." she panted, _Wait, "_only_"?! How high are her standards?!_

"Ah, not drunk, huh? Then answer a few drunk-test questions. I learned how to interrogate drunks on a policeman internship, see?"

_Bullshit_.

"Question one! Who was caught taking photos through a peephole of the guy's shower room with Picture Lacrima?"

"That's easy... Juvia. She was getting a snapshot of - _(hiccup) - _Gray..."

"Don't get cocky! The questions get harder, Lucy! What are the two reasons why Romeo started hanging out with your Team Natsu?"

"Bicgus... ahem, because he admires Natsu an... and..." the blonde clenched her throbbing head. "... and because he has an obvious crush on Wendy! Easy! Next!"

Wendy and Romeo turned around at that exclamation.

"Lucy-nee..."

"Lucy-san?!"

Cana raised a card to her forehead and opened her eyes.

"Question three!" she announced.

"Hey, are these even interrogation questions..."

"No interruptions! Question three! Why were you so embarrassed earlier?"

"Because I was... _(hiccup)_... going to your place to give you back the clothes you lent me during the S-Class exams, and I saw your... predictions of the future by accident."

Immediately after saying those words, Lucy clapped her hands over her mouth, and Cana raised an eyebrow.

"You... saw?"

_Oh god..._

* * *

Cana's predictions were a large tree diagram on her wall, full of possibilities and alternate futures that could happen, based on her tarot and card readings. They were all well thought out, with every possible future planned and sorted. While her thoughts were neat, the paper itself took over the entire walls and ceiling, even.

The futures varied from big things and little things like Carla finally accepting Happy's fish, which could either lead to a friendlier friendship between the two Exceeds or to big mistakes like him ending up developing a mental disease.

She figured out everyone's career, reputation, and love life for the future. Anyone who laid eyes on the big list would be surprised that the booze hadn't washed out the paper.

* * *

Cana put her barrel down, shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Oh, whatever. It can't be helped. So; what did you see that made you so red?"

Lucy avoided eye contact again, blushing 50% because of emotion and 50% because of booze. "Y-You think Natsu and I could get together...?"

The card mage winked. "It's just a possibility. Him and Lisanna is another."

"Yeah." The blonde looked up again. "Well, now that that's all cleared up, I-"

"Hold up."

"Aye... what?"

"Everyone knows you and Natsu have a li'l thing going on. You should, too."

"A... Ah...?! Sh-should I...?!" Lucy turned her head and scratched the hind side of it.

"With Happy's constant, _'You lllllllike each other~'_ you obviously know that you guys could have a little romantic one-on-one. What were you _really_ embarrassed about?"

A Plue-like shiver bombarded Lucy's body and her eyes widened in embarrassment.

"In... Gray's romantic possibilities..."

Cana, who had taken her barrel to drink again, dropped it completely. "Y... yeah?"

"You wrote down _'Juvia'_, which I get, _'Lucy'_, which I kind of understand, and you wrote _'Cana'_, but..."

The brunette swallowed. "Y-yes?"

"... You drew a big heart around the '_Gray and Cana_'. And then you drew a picture of the two of you..."

"I-I-I-I was hammered! Drunk! Wasted! Beerbellied! By the time I sobered up I realised the permanent marker leaked through to the wall! It doesn't mean I like him! Ask Juvia; I told her _you_ liked him more than me!"

"So to cover your secret, you _increased_ Juvia's belief that I'm her love rival... clever Cana~"

Lucy smirked and her shadow had demon horns.

"You lllllllike him~"

"Shut up, Lucy! Shut the fuck up!"

"'Kay, 'kay. Anyway, what was Gray doing to you in that picture?"

"Let's end this conversation right here..."

* * *

Mira let out a little laugh at the conversation she eavesdropped on. She looked over at the others in the guild.

Natsu and Gray were getting scolded by Erza, who had just finished off Lily. Gajeel was getting overly emotional, with Levy comforting him. Juvia was looking at Erza's hand (the one touching Gray) in jealousy, which Elfman dubbed _Manly_. The Raijinshuu finally picked a job with Laxus and headed out; Nab was still looking for one.

Macao woke up in terror of what Wakaba drew on his face, followed by an enraged fight. Romeo was trying to clear things up with Wendy, while Jet and Droy cried over Levy 'abandoning' them.

And where was Cana Alberona in all of this? She was obviously in the beer hall, trying to get even more drunk than she was before.

And Reedus painted the whole scene.

Mira sighed.

"_Just another day, huh?_"


End file.
